Our Stories
by AyamPink
Summary: New Chapter Update!/Bisakah kamu menghapus masa lalu? Bisakah kamu mengubah masa lalu?/Ini adalah kisah kami, yang memiliki kisah masa lalu yang berbeda namun.../Kami membenci masa lalu kami, menyalahkan masa lalu kami dengan cara masing-masing. Mungkin kamu juga sedang melakukan apa.../...apakah kamu akan tetap membenci masa lalumu?/BadSummary!/SuperMainstreamFanfic/Mind to RnR?:3
1. Chapter 1

**Our Stories**

**Main Characters: Sasuke Uchiha | Naruto Uzumaki | Sakura Haruno | Hinata Hyuuga | etc.**

**{****_Drama – Romance – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort_****}**

**Dedicated to All Readers \^^/**

**Hadiah saya kembali~**

**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story is Mine**

**Enjoy! :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**_Sinopsis_**

_Bisakah kamu menghapus masa lalu?_

_Bisakah kamu mengubah masa lalu?_

_Sekuat apapun kamu mencoba, masa lalu akan tetap seperti sebelumnya dan melekat pada dirimu..._

_._

_._

_._

_Ini adalah kisah kami, yang memiliki kisah masa lalu yang berbeda namun terlihat sama, yang mungkin juga pernah kamu alami._

_Masa lalu dimana kamu merasakan apa itu rasanya mencintai namun tidak dicintai._

_Masa lalu dimana kamu melakukan apa yang dinamakan setia namun dikhianati._

_Masa lalu dimana orang yang kamu sayangi nyatanya menyayangi orang lain._

_._

_._

_Terkadang masa lalu mengubah karakter seseorang, sifat seseorang, dan pemikiran seseorang._

_Dan itulah yang dialami kami. Dari masa lalu, kami membenahi masa sekarang dengan jalan sendiri-sendiri, tanpa menyadari bahwa takdir mencoba bermain-main dengan kami._

_Kami membenci masa lalu kami, menyalahkan masa lalu kami dengan cara masing-masing._

_Mungkin kamu juga sedang melakukan apa yang sedang kami lakukan saat ini._

_._

_._

_Namun akhirnya kami menyadari satu hal, dan kami harus menanyakannya pada kamu yang dibayangi masa lalu..._

_Karena terfokus pada masa lalu, tidakkah kamu melihat masa depanmu?_

_Setelah melihat masa depanmu, apakah kamu akan tetap membenci masa lalumu?_

_._

_._

_._

_Salam_

_Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata_

.

.

.

* * *

Fanfic lain aja belum selesai, sudah _post_ fanfic yang baru XD

Yah... Saya lagi _sreg_ sama cerita cinta-cintaan penuh drama /5. Jadi tanpa berpikir dua kali saya buat cerita _super mainstream_ begini ==

Kalau sinopsis ini memiliki respon yang cukup banyak, saya akan langsung _posting_ ceritanya sekarang/besok/lusa (insyaallah)

Mungkin segini dulu, selamat membaca sinopsisnya ya:)

Salam, **AyamPink**

**_Mind to Review? :3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Stories**

**Main Characters: Sasuke Uchiha | Naruto Uzumaki | Sakura Haruno | Hinata Hyuuga | etc.**

**Pairing: SasuSaku & NaruHina**

**{****_Drama – Romance – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort_****}**

**Dedicated to All Readers \^^/**

**Hadiah saya kembali~**

**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story is Mine**

**Enjoy! :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**[Senior High School Number 1 Tokyo. Monday, at 11.18 AM]**

"Gaara-_kun_!"

Teriakan yang penuh akan amarah dan rasa sebal terdengar di seluruh kelas XII 3A SHS Number 1 Tokyo. Beberapa murid yang berada dalam kelas tersentak kaget, beberapa lagi ada yang mengelus dada, dan diantaranya menolehkan kepala menuju ambang pintu. Dimana sumber jeritan itu berada.

Seorang gadis berumur 17 tahun berdiri disana, dengan kedua tangannya terkepal di samping tubuhnya. Wajahnya yang begitu cantik memerah menahan emosi. Kedua mata seindah batu giok itu menyipit, mencari-cari sosok yang menjadi alasan kemarahannya. Kulitnya seputih susu, dengan tubuh proposional dan tinggi yang ideal. Jari-jari tangannya begitu lentik seperti penari, dan penampilannya modis. Yang menambah pesonanya, rambut merah muda lembut miliknya yang terawat, dengan panjang setengah punggungnya. Tidak heran ketika baru pindah ke sekolah ini, ia sudah dijuluki sebagai _barbie idola_.

Kedua mata itu membulat ketika lensa matanya menangkap kepala berambut merah darah sedang membuang muka darinya, menatap keluar jendela, dengan tangan kanannya menumpukan kepala. Seorang laki-laki tampan dengan mata hijau susu menawan itu adalah sumber kemarahannya—lebih tepat sebagai kekesalannya. Dengan menghentakkan kaki, ia melangkahkan kakinya dan menghampiri pemuda yang ber_status_ sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Gaara-_kun_!" panggilnya ketika sudah berdiri tepat di samping bangku laki-laki itu. Tidak mendapat respon yang diinginkan, ia menghela nafas lalu kembali memanggil dengan menambah kesan garang di wajahnya. "Gaara-_kun_! Perhatikan aku!"

Lelaki berusia 17 tahun itu menghembuskan nafas pendek dengan keras, lalu menggulirkan mata hijau susunya kepada kekasihnya itu. Ya, ia memperhatikan kekasihnya sekarang. Tatapan tajam itu mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk berbicara.

Gadis cantik itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu kedua manik seindah _emerald_ itu menatap dalam mata kekasihnya. "Mengapa kamu tidak menghubungiku seharian penuh kemarin?"

Untuk beberapa saat, kekasihnya yang bernama Gaara Sabaku hanya terdiam membisu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki berperingkat satu di kelasnya itu. Meski wajahnya masih terkesan _cool_, tapi terlihat guratan keterkejutan dalam wajah tampannya.

Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar, lalu menatap kesal gadis berjulukan _barbie_ itu. "Kau marah hanya karena itu?!"

Gadis itu tidak mau kalah. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan matanya juga membalas tatapan sebal Gaara. "Aku berhak untuk marah karena kamu tidak memberiku kabar!"

Anak bungsu dari keluarga Sabaku itu mengacak-acak surai merah darahnya dengan gemas, mengendalikan darahnya yang mendidih karena perasaan kesal, lalu ia menarik nafas dan mengendalikan nada bicaranya. "Berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan, Sakura. Aku sibuk kemarin. Orang yang bersikap dewasa akan mengerti hal itu."

"Sibuk?" ulang gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu. "Sibuk akan apa?"

"Apa kau harus tahu semua urusanku?"

Jawaban itu berhasil memancing emosi gadis itu lagi. Ia berkacak pinggang, dan seakan ia sedang syuting sinetron, ia memelototkan matanya. "Kamu mencurigakan, Gaara-_kun_! Katakan padaku kamu sibuk akan apa kemarin."

Suara Sakura yang meninggi memancing rasa ingin tahu murid-murid lainnya. Semua pasang mata kini tertuju pada pasangan itu, sebagian pula berbisik-bisik menonton drama cinta dadakan itu. Gaara yang notabane adalah pemuda pendiam, merasa wajahnya memanas karena malu. Ia melempar tatapan tajam pada kekasihnya, mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk berhenti membuatnya malu. Namun gadis itu menebalkan wajah, berbalik menatap tajam Gaara.

Gaara berpikir sejenak, lalu membulatkan keputusannya. _Toh,_ dia memang sudah bosan dengan gadis satu ini.

"Kau memalukanku," desis Gaara dengan wajah sinis yang kentara. "Aku malu padamu, Sakura Haruno. Hubungan kita selesai. Terima kasih."

Hanya beberapa kalimat menyakitkan yang ia lontarkan, Gaara langsung menolehkan kepalanya menatap ke luar jendela. Mengacuhkan Sakura yang _shock_ akan keputusan sepihak darinya.

"Gaara-_kun_... K-kamu... Tidak serius, bukan?" ucap Sakura perlahan, memastikan pendengarannya tadi sedang terganggu. Namun pemuda tampan itu tidak bergeming.

"_Hidoii_!" jerit Sakura, lalu berlari keluar dari kelas mantan kekasihnya itu. Meninggalkan para penonton yang sekarang memasang berbagai ekspresi. Ada yang kasihan, ada yang senang karena baik Sakura maupun Gaara sekarang _single_, ada pula yang muak melihat drama itu.

Sementara Gaara, masih memasang wajah _cool_ meski hatinya sudah malu setengah mati.

.

.

"_Huhuhu... Hiks, huhuhu..._"

"S-sakura-_chan_... Jangan menangis lagi..."

Seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ mengelus-elus punggung gadis bersurai merah muda panjang itu dengan lembut dan perlahan, menghibur gadis yang sedang diputus cinta. Sementara seorang gadis lain yang duduk di sebelahnya, hanya menghela nafas pelan dan menepuk-nepuk bahu gadis itu.

"Kalau menurutku, itu salahmu, Sakura. Kamu tidak perlu berteriak kencang seperti itu hanya untuk membuatnya bicara denganmu. Dia pasti malu..."

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu—Sakura, mengusap air matanya dan menatap Ino. "Jadi, aku yang salah? Aku selalu disalahkan?" gadis itu kembali menangis dengan lebih kencang. Baik Ino maupun Hinata menjadi panik.

"A-aduh, I-ino-_chan_... J-jangan memperburuk s-suasana hati S-sakura-_chan _dulu..." ucap gadis itu dengan penuturan kata yang patah-patah dan lembut, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk mengelus-elus punggung Sakura.

Ino akhirnya mengalah. Ia ikut menenangkan hati sahabatnya itu, meski kurang mengerti mengapa sahabatnya itu selalu bersikap demikian jika hubungan dengan kekasihnya berakhir. Padahal, nanti sahabatnya itu juga akan—

"Sakura-_chan_? Daripada kamu menangisi Gaara, bagaimana... Bagaimana... _Etto_, ehm. Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah sakit hewan tempat ibuku berkerja? Kamu suka binatang? Kalau mau, kamu bisa mengadopsi satu..."

Suara berat dan sedikit aneh menganggu kegiatan ketiga gadis cantik itu. Ketiganya menoleh, menatap seorang laki-laki bersurai cokelat dengan kedua tato di pipinya. Pipi itu selain dihiasi tato, saat ini sedang dihiasi rona merah. Mungkin merasa malu akan ajakannya yang tiba-tiba terhadap _barbie_ di sekolahnya.

"Rumah sakit... Hewan?" ulang Sakura seraya menyeka air matanya. Kedua bola mata hijau yang jernih itu menatap Kiba penuh rasa penasaran. Kesedihan seakan perlahan sirna dari dirinya. "Benar aku boleh mengadopsi hewan? Aku ingin kucing..."

Kiba Inuzuka, nama pemuda bersurai cokelat itu mengangguk dan mengusap-usap pipinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya, merasa gugup ditatap oleh gadis pujaannya. "I-iya. Kamu mau, Sakura-_chan_? Besok, _kan_, hari minggu. Kalau mau, besok kita bertemu di Stasiun pukul 10 pagi... Ya, itupun kalau kamu mau, Sakura-_chan_..."

Gadis cantik itu mengusap jejak air mata dipipinya, dan seulas senyuman manis tercipta di wajahnya. Ia mengangguk penuh semangat dan kedua _viridian_ miliknya berbinar. "Ya, aku mau. Besok, jam 10 pagi. Kita akan bertemu di Stasiun."

Kiba mengangguk-angguk semangat dan bergegas keluar kelas guna mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya. Sementara Sakura, ia merapikan kembali penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan, lalu memunculkan senyuman menandakan ia telah baik-baik saja. Ia tidak menyadari, baik Ino maupun Hinata, masih dalam keadaan _shock_ melihat sikapnya.

Ino menghela nafas lelah. Benar, _kan_, tebakannya? Nanti sahabatnya itu juga akan menemukan pengganti yang baru secepat mungkin.

'_Apa dia menjadi playgirl seperti ini karena dia_?' Batin Ino.

.

**~Our Stories~**

.

**[Tokyo University. Monday, 03.12 PM]**

"Yo, _teme_!"

Panggilan lantang itu berhasil membuat laki-laki bersurai _raven_ menoleh. Seorang laki-laki lain—yang memanggilnya tadi, datang berdiri dihadapannya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia seperti habis berlari mengejarnya.

"Hn?" itulah respon laki-laki bersurai _raven_ itu. Alis sebelah kanannya menukik ke atas, menunjukkan bahwa ia bertanya. Pemuda itu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding, dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam jaket hitamnya. Penampilannya membuat beberapa gadis yang lewat mencuri pandang padanya.

Bagaimana tidak? Segala tindak tanduk laki-laki berambut _raven_ itu selalu tampak keren di mata para kaum hawa. Walau rambutnya yang _raven _dengan model mencuat ke belakangg bak pantat ayam, tetapi ia tetap _cool_. Wajahnya yang tampan, dengan kulit putih dan sepasang mata _onxy_ tajam seperti elang, dia mampu membius perhatian kaum hawa di sekelilingnya. Tubuhnya pun tinggi tegap seperti seorang atlet. Terlebih, ia merupakan putra bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha, keluarga terhormat yang secara turun temurun menggeluti bisnis di bidang teknologi. Semua anggota keluarga Uchiha memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata, seperti yang diharapkan dari keturunan pengembang teknologi ini, UchihaSasuke—pemuda itu, memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata pula. Ditambah, sifatnya yang dingin dan _cool_ selalu membuat gadis-gadis menjerit tertahan mendapat lirikannya.

Kedua bola mata seindah langit musim panas itu memperhatikan tingkah sahabatnya itu, lantas ia mencibir, "_Stay cool_, huh?" laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu menyipitkan matanya, membuat sepasang manik _safir_ yang indah itu sulit terlihat. Secara fisik, sahabat Sasuke ini—Naruto Namikaze, memiliki rupa yang memikat juga. Ia tidak kalah tinggi dan tegap seperti Sasuke, walaupun ia lebih pendek sedikit disbanding pemuda Uchiha itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning mencuat secara tidak teratur, dan beberapa poni menutupi sedikit dahinya. Ia sedikit memanjangkan rambut noraknya itu sehingga menutupi leher dan menciptakan anak rambut di sisi wajahnya. Pemuda ini terkenal dengan keceriaannya dan senyum 3 jari miliknya. Tidak heran lelaki ini memiliki fans yang cukup banyak, tetapi masih kalah jauh di bandingkan keturunan bungsu Uchiha.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menggulirkan bola matanya, nampak tidak berminat melakukan perdebatan bodoh dengan sahabatnya itu. Naruto tertawa lepas menyadari sahabatnya yang menunjukkan wajah malas, lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya itu keras-keras tanpa rasa malu.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya mau mengabarkan sesuatu," ucap laki-laki bermarga Namikaze itu. Sasuke melirik sahabatnya, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya. "Ada seorang gadis yang mengajakmu kencan, Sasuke! Dia akan menunggumu di Stasiun dekat taman ria. Bagaimana? Menarik, bukan? Gadis itu cukup cantik, Sasuke. Dia penyanyi di kampus kita."

Tidak perlu waktu lama sebelum hawa di sekeliling mereka mencekam. Sasuke memberikan tatapan maut pada sahabat rubahnya itu, melemparkan segala macam rasa kesal di hatinya. Tatapan yang seakan hendak melahapnya itu membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. Ia sudah sadar, topik yang ia angkat ini akan memancing emosi sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan mencoba untuk menjodohkan aku, _do-be_."

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan penuh penekanan, terutama di panggilan terakhir. Setelahnya, pemuda itu langsung pergi menjauhi sahabatnya. Naruto mengejar sahabatnya itu, namun Sasuke enggan bergeming. Langkahnya yang lebar dengan cepat membawanya ke lahan parkir, dan ia langsung masuk ke mobilnya dan tanpa basa-basi membawa mobil itu keluar dari area kampus.

Naruto menatap kepergian sahabatnya dengan nanar, berdiri lunglai di pintu yang membatasi gedung Universitas Tokyo dengan lahan parkir. Ia kecewa, sahabatnya masih sama seperti sebelumnya, menjauhkan diri dari yang namanya perempuan dan cinta. Ia merasa amat bersalah, tetapi ia tidak dapat melakukan hal lain selain berusaha menjodoh-jodohkan Sasuke, demi mengobati sakit hati pemuda itu yang mungkin saja masih melekat kuat dalam dirinya yang kelam.

Suara dering ponsel mengejutkan lamunannya. Ia merogoh saku celana jeans-nya dan mengeluarkan ponsel _flip_ miliknya. Wajahnya menunjukkan senyuman kala melihat siapa gerangan yang meneleponnya. Ia menekan tombol hijau dan panggilan itu terjawab.

"Ya. Aku segera menjemputmu di sekolah, Hinata-_chan_."

.

**~Our Stories~**

.

**[Tsunade's Cafe. Monday, 03.28 PM]**

Seorang wanita yang 'tampak' muda tengah sibuk di mejanya yang berada di samping kasir. Tangannya sibuk menulis, terkadang bergelut dengan kalkulator hitam di samping buku besarnya, sesekali berbicara atau memerintah para pelayan ataupun pegawai lainnya, dan kemudian ia menyandarkan tubuhnya yang telah tua di sandaran kursi seraya memperhatikan suasana cafe miliknya.

Seorang pemuda duduk di meja tepat di depan meja kerjanya berada, meja nomor 6. Pemuda itu menoleh dan memandang datar wanita yang juga ikut memandangnya. Wanita berusia 60an itu menepuk tangannya pelan. "Kau datang lagi, bocah!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil bocah itu—Sasuke Uchiha hanya mendecih pelan, dan matanya memperhatikan si pemilik cafe yang dikenalnya itu memesankan makanan yang selalu ia makan di sini. Setelahnya, wanita tua namun masih cantik itu menghampirinya dan duduk di hadapannya.

Wanita itu adalah Tsunade Senju, seorang wanita yang begitu cantik di umurnya yang telah nenek-nenek. Rambutnya berwarna pirang dengan beberapa uban yang tersamarkan, dan wajahnya hanya sedikit terdapat kerutan. Siapapun tidak akan mengira ia sudah berumur 60an dan memiliki seorang cucu.

Tsunade memperhatikan air muka pelanggan terbaiknya itu, lalu tersenyum simpul. "Kau ada masalah lagi, eh, bocah?"

Pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu menghela nafas lelah, dan mengangguk pelan. Ia sudah terbiasa menceritakan masalahnya pada wanita tua dihadapannya ini. Meski mereka tidak punya hubungan keluarga, namun Sasuke sudah menganggap wanita itu neneknya sendiri. Terlebih, Senju dan Uchiha memiliki hubungan yang baik. Tsunade sendiri sering diundang makan malam di keluarga Uchiha.

"Ceritakan saja pada nenekmu yang awet muda ini," ucap Tsunade santai. Segelas jus tomat dan jus alpukat datang di meja mereka. Tsunade mengambil jus aplukat dan mengaduknya pelan.

Laki-laki _cool_ itu menyeruput jusnya pelan, merasakan rasa asam dan manis khas tomat berkuasa di lidah dan tenggorokannya. "Hanya kebodohan si _dobe._"

"Hoo..." Tsunade mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ia tahu akan masalah Sasuke dan Naruto, meski mereka bersahabat, ada suatu masalah di masa lalu mereka yang Tsunade ketahui kalau Sasuke masih belum melupakannya hingga sekarang.

"Dengarkan aku, Sasuke," Tsunade meminum jusnya dengan tenang, dan sepasang mata obsidian itu memperhatikan nenek itu dengan seksama. "Menurutku pribadi, sudah saatnya kau melupakan masa lalu dan mencoba gadis-gadis yang dicalonkan Naruto padamu. Mungkin ada yang cocok untukmu."

Wajah laki-laki tampan itu mengeras, tidak suka akan argumen yang dikeluarkan Tsunade. "Kau mendukung _dobe_?"

Tsunade menggeleng, "Bukan begitu, bocah. Aku tidak mendukung siapa-siapa. Baik kau, ataupun Naruto, aku sama-sama mengenal baik kalian dengan cara yang berbeda," Tsunade tersenyum simpul, dan Sasuke hanya diam. Ia dari dulu tidak tahu bagaimana Tsunade bisa mengenal Naruto.

"Tapi, setidaknya, mencobalah untuk melupakan masa lalumu yang tidak mengenakkan, Sasuke," wanita itu memainkan jarinya yang lentik diatas meja. "Kau sudah mahasiswa, bukan murid SMA lagi. Lupakan _kouhai_mu itu, dan carilah yang baru. Anggap saja yang dahulu sebagai penngalaman."

Putra bungsu Uchiha itu mendengus, masih tidak menerima. "Aku tidak mau menjalin hubungan dengan gadis manapun."

"Jadi, kau mau menjadi _single_ sampai kakek-kakek?" ejek Tsunade disertai tawa. "Kau itu tampan dan punya kharisma, bocah. Mudah untukmu menarik seorang gadis. Lagipula, semua gadis tidak sama."

Sasuke bungkam. Ia hanya meminum jusnya tanpa membalas perkataan Tsunade. Nasihat wanita itu selalu tidak bisa ia lawan, karena setiap kata-kata Tsunade selalu benar, dan ia sudah membuktikannya sendiri. Tetapi di dalam hatinya, ia masih tidak menerima. Ia masih berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya, bahwa ia tidak akan berurusan lagi dengan yang namanya gadis dan cinta.

"Aku tidak tahu secara rinci permasalahanmu, bocah. Tapi, saranku, lebih baik kau mencoba membuka hatimu saat ini," Tsunade mengaduk jusnya yang tinggal setengah gelas. "Ah, kalau sudah dapat kekasih, jangan lupa kenalkan padaku."

Sasuke mendengus keras, sementara Tsunade tertawa. Sasuke benar-benar mau menuruti kata-katanya ataupun tidak, itu bukan masalah bagi Tsunade. Ia hanya tidak mau putra bungsu Uchiha ini tidak bisa melupakan masa lalunya atau kalau dalam masa remajanya, tidak bisa _move on_.

Sebuah telepon dari ponsel Sasuke menganggu ceramah-ceramah Tsunade. Sasuke menerima panggilan itu dan selanjutnya, ia larut dalam pembicaraan dengan kakaknya dari ujung telepon. Sekitar 3 menit, Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan uang di atas meja.

"Aku harus pergi," ucap Sasuke seraya membalikkan badannya dan bergegas keluar dari cafe. Sementara Tsunade hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berpikir kapan pemuda itu akan menunjukkan sopan santun.

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu dengan terburu-buru. Gara-gara kakaknya itu, ia terpaksa harus cepat-cepat ke kantor ayahnya. Ketika ia berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seorang gadis dan membuat gadis itu jatuh terduduk.

"_Ittai_!" seru gadis itu. Sasuke terkejut dan hendak mengulurkan tangannya—ingin membantu gadis itu. Tetapi sedetik kemudian ia teringat akan kata-katanya sendiri, dan akhirnya dia diam menatap gadis yang berusaha berdiri itu.

"Hei! Kalau jalan, lihat-lihat!" ucap gadis itu dengan raut wajah kesal. Kedua matanya yang bulat berwarna hijau jernih memelototi Sasuke. Sementara yang di pelototi hanya diam, tidak memasang ekspresi apapun.

"Minggir," usir Sasuke. "Kau bisa berdiri sendiri. Biarkan aku pergi."

Sasuke melirik ransel gadis itu yang masih tergeletak di koridor, dan dengan sigap ia mengambilnya lalu memberikannya pada gadis itu. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menerimanya dengan misuh-misuh.

"Tidak punya sopan santun!" ucap gadis itu dengan sinis. "Seenaknya pergi tanpa meminta maaf!"

Sasuke menautkan alisnya. Hei, dia adalah si bungsu Uchiha yang paling anti meminta maaf, nona.

"Apa peduliku," balas Sasuke. Ia berjalan hendak ke mobilnya, berniat meninggalkan gadis itu. Namun, gadis itu segera memakai ranselnya dan merentangkan tangannya, menghalangi langkah pemuda bermata hitam itu,membuat Sasuke jengkel dan menghardiknya. "Minggir."

"Minta maaf dulu!" gadis itu balas menghardiknya. Kedua matanya yang indah masih setia memelototi Sasuke.

'_Keras kepala. Seperti Tsunade kedua_.' Batin Sasuke berucap dengan wajahnya yang mulai menunjukkan rasa kesal.

Ia tetap mempertahankan harga dirinya. Walaupun memang dia yang menabrak, tapi meminta maaf bukanlah caranya. Bukankah ia sudah membantu mengambilkan tas gadis itu? Apa salahnya membiarkan dia pergi sekarang?

Matanya tertuju pada seragam yang digunakan gadis itu. Seragam yang sama dengan seragam sekolahnya yang dulu. Apa dia murid SHS 1? Berarti, gadis ini satu sekolah dengan _dia_?

"Hei!" gadis itu menjentikkan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke, membuat lamunan pemuda itu buyar dan kini menatap tajam wajah yang cantik itu. "Kau dengar tidak? Jangan-jangan pendengaranmu bermasalah!"

Urat-urat muncul di dahi Sasuke. Siapa gadis ini? Berani sekali mengatainya. "Minggir, dahi lebar."

Gadis itu semakin melotot, dan ketika hendak membalas, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu berlari meninggalkannya. Gadis itu menoleh, menatap kepergian Sasuke yang terlalu cepat dan mengomel sendiri.

"Siapa orang itu? Menyebalkan!" ucap gadis itu. Tidak mau memusingkan pemuda aneh itu, gadis itu berjalan cepat menuju cafe besar dan ramai yang memang menjadi tujuannya. Ia bergegas masuk, mencari-cari sosok wanita berambut pirang.

Tsunade yang sedang berdiri di dekat meja kasir melihat gadis berambut merah muda berdiri di ambang pintu. Ciri-ciri gadis itu mengingatkannya pada cucunya. Ketika gadis itu menatapnya, barulah ia sadar. Itu memang cucunya.

"Sakura!" seru Tsunade dengan gembira. Gadis itu—Sakura, bergegas mendekati Tsunade yang ia cari-cari dan ketika sudah dihadapannya, gadis itu langsung memeluknya.

"_Baa-san_! Aku merindukanmu," kata Sakura dengan senyuman manis ketika pelukan mereka lepas. Tsunade mengelus surai merah muda indah itu dengan lembut, kemudian perhatiannya teralih pada seragam sekolah yang dikenakan Sakura.

"Ada apa dengan seragammu? Mengapa berantakan?" tanya Tsunade seraya menepuk-nepuk sedikit rok yang sedikit kotor itu.

"Ah, ini," Sakura langsung memasang wajah cemberut, "Ada laki-laki aneh yang menabrakku di koridor sana. Dia tidak punya sopan santun. Hanya mengambilkan tasku, dan pergi. Dia mengataiku dahi lebar, pula!"

"Siapa laki-laki itu? Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"

"_Etto_... Rambutnya hitam, modelnya aneh seperti _chicken butt_. Matanya hitam, wajahnya lumayan tampan... Tapi ekspresinya menyebalkan."

Tsunade mati-matian menahan tawanya yang nyaris meledak. Yang dimaksud Sakura pasti Sasuke. Karena kalau diingat, Sasuke memang baru keluar dari cafe. Terlebih ciri-ciri yang disebutkan sama.

"_Baa-san_? Ada apa? Wajahmu aneh," tuduh Sakura seraya menunjuk wajah Tsunade yang menahan tawa. Tsunade menggeleng dan tersenyum simpul, memikirkan sesuatu di kepalanya.

"Daripada memikirkan laki-laki itu, lebih baik kamu duduk disana dan menunggu makananmu. _Baa-san_ sendiri yang akan membuatkannya," Tsunade menunjuk meja nomor 6 yang sebelumnya di duduki oleh Sasuke.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan berjalan ke meja yang dimaksud, lalu duduk di sana. Ia asyik melihat-lihat cafe neneknya yang sudah lama tidak ia datangi. Sementara Tsunade, segera ke dapur dan memasakkan makanan kesukaan Sakura. Selama memasak, tidak henti-hentinya Tsunade tersenyum. Membuat para pegawainya bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Hati Tsunade berbicara:

_'__Yah... Kau memang selalu adil, Kami-sama. Kalau memang caramu menghapus sakit hati mereka dengan menjodohkannya, aku adalah orang pertama yang menyetujuinya.' _

.

.

.

* * *

Assalamualaikum!

Akhirnya chapter 2 update :3

Yah... Memang banyak kekurangan, saya mohon bimbingannya^^ Maaf kalau kurang panjang :3

Oh iya, untuk yang_login_, aku balas reviewnya di PM ^^

Yang _non-login_, aku balas reviewnya disini:

**Guest**: Salam, Ibuki-_sempai_ ^^ _Arigatou_, _sempai_ atas dukungan dan pujiannya, juga dengan keyakinan_ sempai_ :D Saya akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk fanfic ini~ Saya senang _sempai_ suka sama prolog dan cerita _mainstream_ ini :D Selamat membaca chapter 2! ^^

**Guest: **Salam^^ Saya bukan siapa-siapa disini, saya cuma author yang malas dan masih belajar:) Saya memang tidak pintar membuat prolog, _sempai~ ^^ _Soal kesalahan itu, saya mohon maaf :D Saya memang lupa menuliskan siapa pairingnya, tapi yang jelas pairingnya adalah pairing kesukaan saya, SasuSaku dan NaruHina :D Sudah saya perbaiki kok, _sempai... _Maaf ya ^^

Guest ada dua sih, jadi bingung XD Semoga gak ada yang bingung ya jawabannya yang mana ._.

_Arigatou_ buat _review _chapter 1: **Shinmi-Chan, Guest, Guest**

Dan spesial makasih buat semua pembaca walaupun belum meninggalkan jejak^^ /plak

Yosh... Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, ya :D Chapter depan saya usahakan _update_ secepatnya, tapi tergantung mood juga sih...

Salam, **AyamPink**

**_Mind to Review? :3_**


End file.
